Disguises, Dancing, Destiny
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: One shot. Forgive the terrible title. Dumbledore, as MforM, organizes a Christmas Masquerade Ball which Severus is coerced into attending. Since everyone is completely disguised from clothes to voices, Severus might just run into someone he doesn't know.


**Disguises, Dancing, Destiny**

Dumbledore, the new Minister for Magic, had sent invitations to nearly everyone in the Wizarding World. He loved the idea of community events now that the war was over and Voldemort and his Death Eaters were defeated: either deceased or incarcerated.

The Christmas Masquerade was expected to have a huge number of attendees. Everyone was so excited at the prospect of letting their hair down while being completely in disguise – from their costumes and masks to their voices. There was to be dancing, food, and prizes and the ball was expected to last well into the early hours of the morning.

If you had received an invitation, you would be mad not to accept it – or so Albus said when trying to convince the ever-boring ex-Potions Master to come.

Newly instated as a Ministry Auror, Severus Snape would have nothing to do with festivities of any kind. That was, of course, until he was sufficiently worn down by both the resolute Albus and his formidable friend Minerva.

Severus' only consolation was that at least no one would be able to recognize him.

……

The night of the ball arrived with much excitement. People from miles and, indeed, countries away showed up in the most striking costumes. No one could recognize anyone to the extent that Severus couldn't even spot Albus and Minerva.

_Well, _he thought indignantly, _they would never even have known if I didn't come. _

But, strangely enough, he didn't decide to slip away. Truth be told, Severus thought he may as well enjoy himself – if that would be at all possible.

For the first few dances Severus watched others participate. He would have enjoyed standing off to the side drinking his alcoholic apple cider if Albus hadn't enchanted the ballroom to force everyone onto the dance floor for the rest of the dances. Accordingly, an even number of people had attended.

Severus found himself dancing to a fast paced song along side a short, plump woman with a high-pitched girl's voice – a strange combination indeed.

For the next three dances, however, his partner was a slender woman with a slight Irish accent whose black hair reached to her waist. She was a fairly decent dancer and even complimented his own dancing skills.

The last song of the evening was a waltz which, unsurprisingly, everyone was capable of dancing. Severus, enjoying himself though he would never admit as much to Albus, took his partner's hand in his and placed his other around her slim waist. He mildly wondered if people had decided to alter their body type as well on this festive occasion.

As they danced, Severus caught a whiff of his partner's perfume. It was sweet and rather pleasing to his nose.

"What is that scent you are wearing?"

"Rose water. Do you like it?"

"Indeed." In fact, 'indeed' was rather an understatement. Severus found the scent quite overpowering and alluring. He was grateful that he was dancing with someone who had quite clearly gone over and above the minimum requirements of decent hygiene.

Of course, Severus had made his own effort that night. Though he disguised himself with emerald-green robes, and raven's head mask, and short brown hair, he had also pulled out his own expensive cologne for the occasion.

His partner remarked that she was 'enchanted' by his eau de toilette.

Severus wondered just how much of the evening was the result of Albus' foolish wand-waving and meddling magic.

Severus ended up wondering much more on the subject later that night when he was home and free of any and all magical enchantments…

Pulled in by the magic scent of his dance partner's perfume, the anonymity of the night, and, perhaps, even the previously imbibed alcoholic cider, Severus had taken the opportunity of walking his partner outside for some fresh air.

They discussed the night, their respective occupations (he an Auror, she a Healer), and why they had decided to attend the ball. Severus' partner expressed her wish that the ball could be repeated next year, and Severus expressed his wish that could he kiss her.

For whatever reason, she had agreed and the two strangers had soon found themselves in a rather heated embrace a mere few seconds later.

They had happened upon a secluded corner which they thought would be relatively private. Severus then backed his partner up against the wall and pinned her there by way of one of his legs coming between her own.

The woman tangled one hand in his hair while the other pressed against his back. The two were so close that every inch of their bodies touched.

The temperature between them quickly rose as the two kissed with reckless abandon. It was as if they were trying to melt into each other.

Soon the woman moaned into Severus' mouth which only served in quickening his blood and causing his tongue to delve deeper into her mouth.

Severus felt as if his brain were filled with a thick rose-scented fog. He desperately wished that he could throw her onto a bed, a table, or even the floor and ravage her before he died of unreleased desire.

Most unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it was at that moment that the two jumped apart at the sound of someone's cough. They found a twinkling eyed man with purple hair smiling back at them. Severus' partner squeaked in response while Severus glared at the intruder who merely winked and moved on.

When Severus turned around his partner was gone. He swore most vehemently under his breath.

Severus wasn't sure if he was most mad at the fact that they had engaged in such a carnal act, that they had been caught at it, or that their wonderful uninhibited moment was over with so soon. Regardless, there was certainly no reason to remain any longer now that his fun had been cut short. Severus disappeared with a 'pop.'

…….

Severus spent some moments the next day wondering what in Merlin's name had possessed him to kiss her. He didn't even know her name!

Though he had to admit it, Severus had rather enjoyed last night's impromptu steamy embrace. After all, it had been a long time since he had shared anything more than a table with a woman.

The only downside to it all was that, unmistakably, it had been Albus who had caught Severus and, consequently, the entire week following the ball was full of random notes sent from the Minister of Magic's office to Snape's. Every note mentioned nothing other than the 'mystery woman with the hot lips.'

…….

By the end of the week, Severus had exhausted all patience towards Albus' annoying innuendoes. He wondered how the old man had not run out of steam days ago.

So when yet another note found its way into Severus' inbox, Severus was about to send a Howler in response.

_Severus-_

_Cybil needs another supply of your Volatile Vixen Virus antidote. I excuse you from the rest of your paperwork to make a batch and deliver it before ten o'clock tonight. That does not, however, excuse you from attending the Auror Formal Dinner this evening._

_See you then,_

_Albus_

Severus was extremely surprised that there was no mention of his 'kissee,' as Albus dubbed her, nor any post script in the message.

Glad for something to do besides filling out mundane Ministry forms, Severus got to work immediately and had the completed batch ready by eight. He took the highly dangerous mix to St. Mungo's himself.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Severus was told Cybil had stepped out but he was welcome to leave the bottles with the receptionist.

_Bah! Unlikely…_

To her chagrin, Severus made his way to Cybil's office. He placed the box of potion vials in her cabinet and shut the door.

Suddenly his nostrils were filled with an all too familiar scent of rose water.

Severus stood still for a moment, wondering if it was just his imagination. But no, the scent didn't go away. In fact, the scent grew stronger.

"Severus?"

Severus turned around to find Hermione Granger looking back at him.

"Hermione…" Severus was highly suspicious.

"Is that Volatile-"

"-Vixen antidote, yes."

"Oh great. We didn't expect to run out so quickly." Hermione stepped closer. "Can I just get a few?" She gestured to the cabinet behind him.

Severus made to move out of her way but was frozen to the spot. She was wearing that scent. Though, Severus rationalized, the perfume was probably very popular with all women. He stepped away from the cabinet only to see Hermione staring back at him with an arrested look on her face.

"Hermione?" Now _she_ was blocking _his_ way.

"That- That's a very nice cologne you have on Severus." Hermione's voice was hesitant. Severus was rather surprised that his ex-student would bother to speak to him more than was necessary. "Is it new?"

"No. It's my own concoction. I have a dinner to attend, if you'll excuse me."

But Hermione didn't seem able to move and instead she spoke up again. "Just out of curiosity- did you happen to attend the Masquerade Ball last week?"

Severus' heart skipped a beat.

There was only one reason why she would ask that. He felt his mouth go dry. "I did."

"And… were you wearing emerald robes and a raven's mask?"

Severus closed his eyes briefly before speaking in a rather dry, husky voice. "I suppose you had on purple robes and a mermaid mask." It was a statement, not a question. Severus already knew the answer.

Hermione swallowed. "Lavender. But yes…"

"I see."

What was there to say? What was there to do? Severus was standing face to face with an ex-student who he had just happened to snog senseless six days ago.

Merlin.

The two stood staring at one another for a moment, their eyes glued to each other's. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you-"

"Don't start with why's, Hermione. I have no answers."

Still they were rooted to the spot. Should they just go their own way and forget all about it?

Severus found himself speaking as well. "I must confess, I did wonder who you were."

"I did too. Do you- Do you think we should just forget about it?"

Yes. That would be the smart thing to do. Severus would have said so except that he couldn't help but look at Hermione is a different light. He never thought that such a bookworm could be capable of such unbridled passion – especially with a stranger.

Severus wondered vaguely if Hermione was currently thinking the same thing about him.

"That might not be so easy in practice." When exactly had his voice gone so deep?

"No." Hermione agreed, her voice quiet and… seductively? Surely not.

But the two were not as far apart as they had been a moment ago.

"Well then…" Severus licked his dry lips.

Hermione did the same. "What now?"

"I propose… more of the same?" Severus wasn't sure what had compelled him to say such nonsense, nor to raise his eyebrows in invitation.

Hermione answered by closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms about his neck. "Okay."

There surely was no air left in the room, but that was no problem as the two weren't interested in breathing, only in repeating what had happened between them at the ball.

……….

"I suppose you have a legitimate excuse as to why you didn't attend the dinner last week, Severus?" Albus accosted Severus almost the moment he arrived at work on Monday morning.

"I do. I simply did not find spending my evening talking nonstop with middle aged men a top priority, Albus. I did not feel compelled to come and so I did not come."

"You _are_ a middle aged man yourself, Severus."

"If you feel the need to point that out to me, Albus, then you are even more redundant than I previously thought. I would not, of course, entertain the ridiculous notion that other middle aged men would want to spend their precious time in my company and, therefore, would never require them to do so."

"You are certainly in fine form today, my friend. I wonder why…"

If Albus thought he would worm the truth out of Severus, he could have another thought coming.

"Surely, Albus, you have must have some pressing engagement at this moment that must, unfortunately, take precedence over harassing me. If so, I excuse you from my company."

Albus chuckled merrily. "Not today. My schedule is quite free."

"How marvelous," Severus drawled. It was anything but.

"You know, Severus… I've been thinking. I do hope that the next time you take time off from Ministry engagements to search for your mystery woman you will meet with better luck."

"Indeed."

One day—one day soon–Albus would find himself chocking on a pumpkin juice flavored Decease and Desist potion.

Severus, of course, would be far away at the time in some secluded are of a foreign country, a dark-haired Irish woman by his side.

Severus smirked at the thought. He might not be able to kill Dumbledore and get away with it, but he did enjoy knowing that the second half of his plan wasn't exactly overly ambitious.

* * *

**A/N: **My title is terrible. I apologize for it. 

And I'm so sorry to all my IASW readers. I hope to have a chapter or two up this Thanksgiving holidays but don't quote me on that. I hope you're not too upset. I promise though, that I won't abandon this story.

To everyone else, have a great holiday whether you celebrate it or not and I hope you enjoyed this one shot.

All comments appreciated. (The nice ones mainly. ;) )


End file.
